La instructora de manejo
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Ben va hacer su examen de manejo, pero lo ultimo esperaba era que su examinadora fuera una mujer tan hermosa, y lo que más le sorprendería sería lo mente abierta que resultaría ser la mujer. Es lemon asi que quedan advertidos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Ben 10 y los Sábados Secretos no me pertenecen, uso los personajes para este fanfic que hago por diversión y sin una paga.

La instructora de manejo.

Era una tarde soleada en el encantador pueblo de Bellwood, y el joven Ben Tennyson, de dieciséis años, se encontraba en la oficina del Departamento de Control Vehicular, esperando en su recién obtenido auto, un precioso vehículo color negro con detalles verdes y vidrios polarizados, para realizar su examen de manejo. Era un muchacho a su propio parecer guapo, de pelo castaño chocolate alborotado, ojos verde tóxico, y piel blanca, iba siempre con su uniforme de camiseta negra con detalles verdes, pantalones cafés y tenis verdes.

Había estado desde que su amigo Kevin Levin le había regalado su increíble auto por su cumpleaños pidiéndole a sus padres que le dejaran tomar las clases de manejo, y tras seis semanas de diligente estudio, cosa sorprendente viniendo de el por cierto, Ben esperaba pasar el examen en su primer intento. Él la verdad esperaba que fuera su abuelo Max, quien le había estado dando sus clases de manejo, quien le hiciera el examen, pero los de Control Vehicular habían sido muy claros de que debía ser alguien de la oficina quien lo inspeccionara para hacerlo valido.

-Esto es fantástico-se quejó Ben por lo bajo-podría hacer este examen con el abuelo, alguien de confianza, pero seguro me va a tocar con un gordo pelón, de cincuenta y tantos y aún soltero que seguro se desquitará conmigo por eso, buscando cada idiotez por la que quitarme…-inmediatamente quedó mudo al ver a la mujer que se acercaba a su auto.

Era de pelo blanco largo, atado en una coleta alta, piel blanca, ojos azules y cuerpo escultural. Lo que embobó a Ben no era solo la apariencia física de la mujer, sino como iba vestida, pues usaba una camisa a botones ajustada de manga corta, falda tableada a cuadros, pantimedias y sandalias de tacón de aguja negros, con un bolso de mano negro al hombro. Por el sujetapapeles de plástico plateado que llevaba en las manos, a Ben no le costo adivinar que ella era la que le haría el examen.

-_¿Esa es la examinadora?_-pensó Ben un poco shockeado por la sorpresa, pues por como venía vestida la mujer parecía sacada de la revista para adultos que le robó a su papá cuando tenia once años.

-Hola, ¿eres Benjamin Kirby?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa tras abrir la puerta del auto. Tenía una voz que a parecer de Ben le iba de maravillas con el cuerpo.

-Si… emm… si, soy Ben-se presentó el joven.

-Buenas tardes, soy Drew Sábado, Control Vehicular me asignó para supervisar tu examen de manejo-explicó la peliblanca mientras se subía al auto.

-Genial, me gusta oír eso-declaró el castaño, mientras sentía su cara arder, pues la verdad la bella mujer lo ponía nervioso, y más por como estaba vestida.

-Si gustas, podemos empezar ahora-sugirió Drew.

-Si, claro, ahora-fue la respuesta del muchacho, antes de ajustar los espejos, activar la ignición y empezar a conducir.

Ben hacía lo mejor para conducir según las reglas que había pasado semanas memorizando, pero la verdad que cada que miraba de reojo y veía a Drew se ponía nervioso, más cuando la mujer cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas, pues cada que lo hacía Ben podía tomar una buena vista de sus piernas.

-Y, dígame, señorita Sábado…-empezó a decir Ben.

-Señora, soy casada-dijo Drew un poco divertida.

-¿De veras? Parece muy joven para ser casada-dijo el muchacho algo nervioso. Drew rio por lo bajo.

-Aunque no lo creas, con esta apariencia tan joven tengo un hijo como de tu edad-explicó la mujer.

Acto seguido, ella extrajo de su bolso una cartera negra, y de ella sacó una foto que Ben, aprovechando un alto, tomó para revisarla mejor. En la foto se veía a la mujer, vestida con un elegante vestido negro, con un hombre alto de piel oscuro, pelo salpimentado y ciego de un ojo, al parecer de una herida de guerra, vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata naranja, y un muchacho en efecto de la edad de Ben, de piel bronceada, pecas, pelo largo salpimentado y ojos naranjas, vestido de igual manera de su padre. Ben soltó un silbido mientras, aprovechando que las calles se hallaban vacías, reemprender la marcha.

-Espero no se ofenda, señora Sábado…-empezó a decir Ben, antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-Puedes llamarme Drew, Ben-dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

-Bueno, Drew, espero no se ofenda, pero seguro a su hijo le molestan señalando lo bella que es-declaró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-La verdad, sentiría pena del que intentara molestar a Zak con eso, mi hijo es muy sobreprotector conmigo, incluso más que su padre-confesó la mujer.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Ben algo divertido.

-Creo que le crea una especie de complejo que yo parezca no envejecer con los años-explicó Drew mientras sacaba otras fotos de su bolso, que Ben observó aprovechando la luz roja.

Como indicaba Drew, en las tres fotos que le mostró al castaño se veían a la peliblanca con su hijo, pasando el muchacho desde su tierna infancia hasta al parecer mediados de su adolescencia, y mientras en cada foto se veía como los años hacían su magia en el joven, la mujer parecía congelada en el tiempo.

Aunque la verdad Ben se guardó el pensamiento para sí, no pudo evitar comprender por qué el hijo de Drew era tan sobreprotector con su madre. Con un aspecto tan juvenil como el que ostentaba la mujer, era de esperarse que incluso al chico le tocara lidiar con desgraciados que por ganarse popularidad afirmaran haber dormido con su madre. El mismo vio como Kevin, en uno de sus escasos momentos de chico bueno, había molido a golpes a Cash Murray cuando éste, por querer humillar a un chico "matadito" de su clase, había corrido el rumor de ser el padre del bebé que la madre del otro chico esperaba.

Durante el resto del examen, Ben se esforzó por impresionar a Drew, y la verdad el muchacho hizo valer las semanas de arduo estudio tanto en teoría como conduciendo el viejo coche del abuelo, que gracias al cielo no colapsó antes de siquiera llegar al primer alto. Para gusto de Ben, Drew parecía cómoda no solo por cómo conducía, sino también por la plática que a parecer del castaño se volvía muy amena. Para sorpresa de Ben, Drew le pidió que pasara por una calle poco transitada, por no decir desierta, y lo que más lo extrañó fue que le pidiera detenerse justo en esa calle. Pensó que tal vez sería parte del examen.

-Y, dime, Ben, ¿tienes novia?-preguntó la peliblanca de pronto, y para Ben eso fue que pisara hielo quebradizo.

-Bueno, hace unos dos meses terminé con mi novia Julie, pero fue algo mutuo, ella es tenista profesional y bueno, tenía que pensar en su carrera-empezó a explicar el ojiverde, esperando no quedar como un total bobo ante la mujer.

-De verdad, ¿y estás soltero?-preguntó la mujer con sonrisa de medio lado, como interesada.

-Si, la verdad si-confesó el muchacho sonrojado, pues la mirada de la mujer lo intimidaba.

-Pero seguro tienes montón de pretendientes, ¿no es así?-preguntó la peliblanca, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el muchacho, quien se sonrojó aún más por la cercanía.

-Drew… ¿a dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Ben muerto de la vergüenza.

-Creo que es bastante obvio a donde vamos a parar-declaró la mujer, mientras estiraba la mano y la posaba en la entrepierna del muchacho.

La sonrisa de Drew aumentó al ver la reacción que su caricia causó en la entrepierna del joven, pues inmediatamente sintió como algo empezó a cobrar vida en los pantalones del castaño. Sin quitar su sonrisa y ante la mirada atónita de Ben, manipuló el pantalón del chico para abrirlo, bajó ligeramente el pantalón y el bóxer verde, y dejó al aire el miembro largo y blanco del ojiverde, con una mata de pelo castaño en la base y coronado con un glande rosado. Lo que más sorprendió a Ben fue que Drew, sin siquiera pedir permiso, de hecho sin quitar la mirada del miembro de Ben, se inclinó más hacia su lado del vehículo e introdujo el falo del muchacho en su boca.

Si comprender que Drew intentaba seducirlo lo descolocó, el ver como la mujer sin ningún pudor le practicaba el sexo oral terminó de hacer que su cerebro se desconectara del mundo. Cabía decir que era la primera mamada que le daban en su vida, pues ni siquiera cuando salía con Julie habían llegado más allá de los besos, y luego esta mujer, que bien podría ser su madre, a solo media hora de conocerlo le practicaba el sexo oral como si nada. Ben sentía como su temperatura corporal subía gradualmente, y el mismo sentía como en su frente se empezaba a acumular el sudor.

-Si tienes calor, puedes quitarte la camiseta-fue todo lo que dijo la mujer durante el breve descanso que se tomó antes de volver a su faena. Ben siguió el consejo de la peliblanca y se sacó la camiseta, que fue a parar al asiento trasero del auto.

Tras quince minutos de felación, Drew decidió ir al siguiente nivel con Ben, por lo que tras enderezarse, subió las piernas al teclado del auto para mostrarle al castaño como se retiraba el tanga de tela blanca, bastante mojado, de su intimidad, antes de tirarlo a la parte de atrás del auto, y acto seguido moverse con habilidad para quedar sentada en el regazo de Ben, quien por impulso la rodeó con los brazos.

-Drew, no esto seguro de que debamos hacer esto, además, ¿no eres casada?-preguntó dudoso el castaño.

-Si supieras que a mi marido le encanta la idea de que me sienta atraída a hombres jóvenes-dijo divertida la peliblanca, al tiempo que tomaba el miembro del chico y lo dirigía a la entrada de su vagina-de hecho, ¿te puedo confesar un secreto?-preguntó divertida.

-S-si, claro, Drew-dijo el muchacho nervioso al sentir su hombría adentrarse en el cuerpo de la mayor.

-Cuando mi hijo Zak cumplió los trece años, yo fui su primera vez, y de hecho fue idea de mi marido-susurró la mujer al oído del joven, mientras empezaba a moverse.

Ben, quien empezó a sentir muy bien el cómo Drew se movía, se dejó llevar por el placer y, queriendo mostrar que sabía algo de cómo complacer a una mujer, tomó a Drew de la cintura y aceleró el paso, cosa que lejos de molestar a la mujer le encantó. Aprovechando que tenía las manos libres, Drew se abrió la camisa y se levantó el sostén, dejando sus senos de buen tamaño al aire, y acto seguido abrazó a Ben de forma que el rostro del castaño quedara entre sus senos, que el no desaprovechó para besar y lamer los blancos pechos de su amante. Finalmente, tras treinta minutos de sexo desenfrenado, Ben sintió llegar el clímax.

-Drew… me vengo…-fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico, preso de la excitación.

-Esta bien, Ben, suéltalo, déjalo salir-fue la respuesta de la peliblanca, y en respuesta el ojiverde apretó su agarre y dejó salir su carga en el interior de la examinadora.

Tras recuperarse de su apasionado encuentro, retomaron el examen y, para alegría de Ben, lo pasó con excelencia… y según Drew, fue más por su habilidad al volante que _otra cosa_. Aún acabado el examen, Drew no se separó de Ben mientras el castaño recibía su licencia, y cuando el subió al auto ella se despidió de él.

Luego de unos diez minutos en el auto, Ben pensó en ir por su prima Gwen y Kevin e invitarlos al Señor Smoothy a celebrar por que él pasara su examen de manejo, pero fue cuando recordó algo: cuando él y Drew tuvieron sexo en su coche el la vio sacarse su tanga y tirarlo a la parte de atrás del auto, pero no la vio recuperarlo, y aprovechando un auto revisó la parte de atrás del vehículo y, en efecto, ahí encontró la prenda intima de la mujer, y junto al tanga una nota que al parecer Drew echó al auto mientras él no veía. Y no hace falta decir que la nota lo hizo sonreír enormemente:

_#234 Avenida Ripley, mi marido y Zak saldrán todo el fin de semana, te espero, XOXO Drew_

Fin

El primer fic de Ben 10 que hago, de una pareja poco común que hice por petición de un amigo muy estimado, quien espero le guste cómo quedó.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Ben 10 y los Sábados Secretos no me pertenecen, uso los personajes para este fanfic que hago por diversión y sin una paga.

Fin de Semana con la Instructora de Manejo

Avenida Ripley, número 234. Buen, ya se encontraba ahí, recién era viernes por la noche y Ben, quien iba vestido con una camisa de vestir verde claro, pantalones negros, corbata también negra y tenis negro con verde, y una mochila al hombro en la cual llevaba algunas mudas de ropa y cosas de aseo personal, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Habían pasado ya varios días desde su examen de manejo, y paralelamente el día en que había perdido la virginidad con Drew Sábado, su tan bella examinadora para su examen de manejo, cosa que seguramente recordaría por un largo tiempo.

Lo único de lo que se arrepentía Ben era de haberle contado a Kevin, una vez que Gwen se hubiera ido a estudiar por supuesto, sobre lo ocurrido, luego de eso su amigo solía molestarlo, no sin malicia claro está, con el hecho de que ya oficialmente era un hombre, e incluso ofreciéndole llevarlo a clubes de caballeros, que si bien a Ben no le sorprendía que a Kevin se le hiciera posible entrar a lugares de éste tipo, si le perturbaba que Kevin le invitara a éstos.

Pero Ben rápidamente regresó al asunto que lo tenía frente a la puerta de la residencia: Drew. Justo después de su examen de manejo, durante el cual habían acabado teniendo sexo, ésta le había dejado en su auto, junto a su mojado tanga blanco, una nota en la que lo invitaba a pasar el fin de semana con ella mientras su marido y su hijo no se encontraban en casa. Tras dar un hondo respiro para serenarse, Ben se armó de valor y estiró el brazo hacia el timbre de la puerta.

Esperó una par de minutos hasta que, finalmente, la mujer peliblanca abrió la puerta, y al verla Ben sintió que la mandíbula se le iría al piso de la impresión. Drew estaba vestida con un sensual vestido negro de coctel, con escote pronunciado, y cuya falda apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, dándole una apariencia sumamente sexual. Si bien Ben intuía porque Drew lo había invitado a su casa, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo al darse cuenta que la indumentaria de la mujer le había provocado una erección.

-Ben, me da gusto que llegaras-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Perdona el retraso, Drew, es que tenía cosas que tener cubiertas antes de venir-se explicó el joven castaño.

Y era cierto, antes de ir a casa de la mujer le había pedido a su amigo Kevin que lo ayudara a hacerles creer a sus padres que saldría con él de acampada, así los progenitores del muchacho ojiverde no se extrañarían porque él se fuera a ir un viernes para volver el domingo. Claro que tuvo que prometer a Kevin que lo ayudaría con su auto para que el pelinegro aceptara el trato. En cierta forma para Ben fue un alivio que ante su respuesta, Drew rió de una forma muy coqueta.

-Descuida, yo entiendo, de todas formas llegas casi justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar la cena-explicó la mujer.

-¿La cena?-preguntó Ben sorprendido, mientras seguía a la mujer al interior de la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Claro, ¿acaso tenías en mente pasar de golpe a lo bueno?-preguntó la mujer coqueta, mientras se pegaba sensualmente al menor, haciéndolo sonrojarse notoriamente, cosa que ella encontró adorable ya que rió por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras se dirigía a la mesa del bellamente decorado comedor, Ben no pudo evitar sentirse un completo tarado. Ya había perdido la virginidad con aquella bella mujer y todavía se comportaba como si en vez de dieciséis tuviera apenas trece años, pues sentía que en algún momento por los nervios se desplomaría y perdería el conocimiento durante todo el fin de semana.

-Tu casa es sencillamente hermosa Drew-dijo el muchacho, odiándose al instante por salir con semejante idiotez. Las risas de Drew salieron de la cocina mientras ella entraba con una cacerola humeante.

-Gracias, Ben, yo elegí la decoración del comedor, quiero a mi esposo, pero él tiene la sensibilidad para la decoración de una nuez, si por él fuera cada cuarto de nuestra casa sería más un laboratorio que un hogar- explicó la mujer mientras ponía la cacerola, que resultó contener una humeante pasta alfredo, que hizo que a Ben la boca se le hiciera agua, en la mesa de madera. Ben no pudo evitar reírse.

-O sea que tu marido es bueno para las ciencias pero malo para lo demás, ¿no es así?-preguntó el muchacho burlón.

-Y a ti te podría constar, Ben-declaró la peliblanca con algo de seducción en la voz, mientras sacaba una botella de vino blanco y la abría-ojalá te guste el vino blanco-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que nunca lo he probado… pero bueno, hasta que te conocí tampoco había tenido sexo-declaró el chico, y aunque se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo dicho se relajó al oír a la mayor reír suavemente.

-Bueno, estoy segura que tu primera vez tomando vino será tan buena como tu primera vez-declaró la mujer mientras le servía una copa del liquido transparente y burbujeante.

-¿Tu hijo también toma vino o estás siendo hospitalaria conmigo?-preguntó Ben mientras le daba un trago al dulzón liquido, que si bien le supo como a miel si le cayó ligeramente pesado.

-La verdad Doc y yo siempre hemos sido muy permisivos con Zak, siempre y cuando no haga algo que sea demasiado peligroso o que intente hacer algo que nunca haya hecho sin nuestra supervisión no tenemos problemas con dejarlo hacerlo-explicó Drew dándole un trago a su copa.

-¿Por eso tu esposo te sugirió ser quien debutara a tu hijo cuando cumplió trece?-preguntó Ben mientras tomaba un bocado de la pasta, la cual al primer bocado le había encantado.

-Si, obvio no podíamos esperar a que él se lo propusiera a cualquier muchacha de su salón de clases, y sobre mi cadáver mi esposo lo llevaría a un burdel-explicó la mujer.

-Vaya, eso es ser directa, Drew-felicitó el muchacho.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Ben? ¿Tus papás son permisivos como Doc y yo?-preguntó al joven.

-Bueno, tampoco al grado en que usted y Doc son permisivos con Zak, pero si me dejan hacer muchas cosas, juntarme con mi amigo Kevin es una de ellas, y eso que no es santo de su devoción-explicó el castaño, y la peliblanca se rió por el chiste.

-Entonces tus papás no son de los que se mueren de ganas por que explores tus gustos sexuales-dedujo la mujer.

-No, de ese departamento se encarga mi amigo Kevin, si con decirte que desde que me hizo contarle lo que pasó entre nosotros, me anda ofreciendo llevarme a clubes de caballeros-declaró el chico-lo que me extraña no es que el sea de ir a esos lugares sino que diga que también me aceptarán-agregó algo bromista.

-O tu amigo es de mucha influencia o esos lugares no son los de los que yo te recomendaría-señaló Drew.

-¿A qué te refieres, Drew?-preguntó Ben curioso.

-Los burdeles y clubes que admiten menores de edad es porque les importa más ganar dinero que la seguridad de sus clientes, en el caso de los clubes al permitir incluso que menores de edad consuman alcohol o drogas, y en caso de los burdeles permitirles tener relaciones sin condón ni advertirles que muy probablemente las prostitutas tienen alguna enfermedad venérea que podría contagiarle al cliente-explicó la mujer de pelo blanco con desdén.

-Wow, se nota que odias esos lugares-declaró Ben impresionado por el desprecio que la mayor profesaba por lugares de así.

-¿Quieres que te diga que fue lo que inspiró a Doc a proponerme ser quien desvirgara a Zak?-preguntó Drew de pronto como respuesta.

-Si quieres-fue todo lo que pudo responder Ben tras reponerse de la sorpresa.

-Había una señora, vivía a unas calles de nosotros, ella y yo éramos buenas amigas, y Zak era amigo de su hijo; bueno la cosa es que el hijo era unos meses mayor que Zak, y cuando él cumplió trece, un conocido de la familia, amigo de su marido, creyendo que les hacía un favor a mi amiga y a su marido, llevó a su hijo a un burdel para que "se estrenara", mi amiga y su marido no se enteraron hasta que, pasados unos días, su hijo empezó a sentirse mal y lo llevaron al hospital…-relató la mujer, y fue su pausa lo que hizo que Ben se preocupara.

-Salió Positivo de una enfermedad venérea, ¿verdad?-fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Ben.

-Salió Positivo de VIH-respondió la peliblanca, sorprendiendo al muchacho-el hijo de mi amiga contrajo SIDA, y todo porque su… "tío" creyó buena idea llevarlo a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte, luego de eso se mudaron, mi amiga me explicó que se irían a donde pudieran tratar el mal de su hijo, aunque fuera para permitirle tener una vida más o menos digna-explicó Drew, pero su voz denotaba tristeza, que delataba cuánto le había dolido la desgracia de su amiga, claro sin dejar atrás el odio que parecía sentir por el causante del problema, por la forma tan venenosa en que escupió la palabra "tío".

Ben, si bien no estaba tan enterado de lo ocurrido más de lo que estaba por lo que Drew le había contado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues no podía imaginar que algo le pasara al hijo de alguien, y no podía sino imaginar cuan peor sería si le pasara a un hijo de su propia sangre, sobre todo porque ocurrió porque alguien ajeno a la familia hizo algo como llevar a un muchacho a un burdel sin siquiera pedir la opinión de sus padres. Sintiéndose incapaz de poder hacer más por hacer sentir mejor a la mujer, Ben sólo pudo alargar el brazo y tomar la mano de la peliblanca, cosa que le sacó una tierna sonrisa a Drew.

-¿Y fue por eso que tu marido te sugirió a ti ser quién desvirgara a Zak?-preguntó Ben interesado.

-Acordamos que si nuestro hijo iba a dejar de ser virgen, sería con alguien de confianza-explicó Drew-¿y quién de mayor confianza que su propia madre?-preguntó con divertida ironía, sacándole risas a Ben.

Pero ver que Drew, sin que Ben se diera cuenta, se había acercado hasta quedar sentada junto a él, hizo que al muchacho se le secara la risa casi de inmediato, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo los dos ya se encontraban besándose con pasión, mientras Ben intentaba abrirle el vestido a Drew y ésta le desabrochaba la camisa al castaño.

Antes de que Ben se diera cuenta, ya estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con la camisa abierta, los pantalones en los tobillos y los ojos vendados con su propia corbata, mientras en su hombría sentía la calidez húmeda de la boca de Drew. El motivo por el que Ben se había dejado vendar los ojos por la peliblanca porque ésta le había explicado que el morbo de confiar únicamente en su tacto aumentaría la excitación, y vaya que tenía razón.

Si bien a Ben le extrañó que Drew se tomara una pausa de un par de segundos, ésta reanudo la felación antes de que él tocara su venda improvisada, y con una velocidad que hizo que el ojiverde no durara mucho antes de soltar su carga. Drew al parecer decidió espera que Ben calmara un poco su acelerada respiración para quitarle la corbata de los ojos, y saber que había soltado su carga en la boca de la mayor hizo que el muchacho ni se detuviera a meditar que la cara de ésta estaba totalmente limpia de semen. Ante la cara enrojecida y la respiración aún ligeramente agitada del muchacho, la peliblanca no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

-Veo que te gustó nuestro pequeño experimento-declaró ella divertida.

-Bastante-confesó el muchacho.

-Pues alístate porque esto recién empieza-declaró la mujer antes de besar los labios del muchacho.

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más demandante, y mientras iban dirigiéndose hacia la habitación se fueron despojando de sus ropas, por lo que para antes de llegar al cuarto de Drew la pareja ya estaba como Dios los había enviado al mundo, por lo que sólo les restó dejarse caer en la cama matrimonial del cuarto, con Drew arriba de Ben, demostrando ser la dominante, cosa que al castaño no podría encantarle más.

-Parece que alguien está despierto otra vez-dijo Drew divertida, dando algunas lamidas en el miembro de Ben-creo que está ansioso de pasar a la siguiente fase-agregó.

-Soy todo tuyo, Drew, hazme lo que quieras-declaró Ben con sumisión. La peliblanca rió divertida por el comentario.

-Puedes apostar a que lo haré-declaró dando un beso en los labios al chico.

Casi sin ningún aviso, Drew tomó la hombría de Ben, se la empezó a introducir en su sexo y de un golpe se introdujo todo el miembro viril del adolescente en su vagina, antes de empezar un fuerte y enloquecedor vaivén del que el castaño apenas pudo reponerse antes de tomar las caderas de la mujer y empezar a mover su pelvis para contribuir a las penetraciones. Esto encanto a la peliblanca pues le gustaba ver que el muchacho agarraba participación en su pequeña actividad sexual, incluso lo hizo levantarse para dejarlo recrearse con sus pechos.

Durante media hora, lo que incluso se diría poco más de una hora, la pareja estuvieron cambiando posiciones, cada vez procurando que la penetración fuera profunda y dura para encanto de la mujer, que se impresionaba por lo rápido que el menor aprendía sobre el arte de amar. Finalmente, durante casi hora y media, Ben sintió que estaba llegando al orgasmo, y no dudó en hacérselo saber a su entrenada amante.

-Drew…-empezó a decir, cuando la peliblanca lo calló con un beso en los labios.

-Déjalo salir, Ben, durante estos tres días seré tuya así que toma tus libertades-declaró la mujer.

Ben apenas alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza antes de dar más velocidad a las estocadas, queriendo que el gran final fuera digno de la mujer que lo había introducido en el amor. Finalmente, con varias estocadas y un gemido fuerte y profundo, Ben soltó su semilla en el interior de la mujer antes de dejarse caer en la cama, al parecer agotado. Drew sacó la hombría, ya empezando a ponerse flácida, y sólo le tomó acariciar el hombro de Ben para darse cuenta de que éste se había quedado dormido por la agotadora faena, sacándole una tierna sonrisa a la mujer.

Decidiendo dejar dormir a Ben, Drew se levantó de la cama, se puso una vaporosa bata de dormir y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, donde no para su sorpresa se encontraba su hijo, vestido con camiseta naranja, jeans negros y tenis naranja con negro, y recostado contra un muro junto a la puerta.

-Veo que tú y nuevo amigo con derecho se divirtieron-declaró el muchacho divertido. Su madre se rió por lo bajo.

-La verdad tiene talento-declaró la peliblanca, volteando al muchacho dormir.

-¿Pareció sospechar lo de hace rato?-preguntó Zak a su madre.

-No, estaba demasiado excitado como para notarlo-declaró la mujer.

-Bueno, entonces me voy, Wadi ya me marcó para recordarme que debía estar en su casa hace media hora-declaró el muchacho mientras se enderezaba y ponía marcha hacia la escalera.

-Diviértete, cielo-le deseó su madre mientras cerraba la puerta, en la cual se recargó y no pudo soltar una risita traviesa.

Estaba segura de que Ben pegaría el grito en el cielo si supiera que Zak había estado en la casa todo el tiempo mientras ellos estuvieron haciendo el amor. Es más, estaba segura de que el castaño se desmayaría si se llegase a enterar que, mientras estuvo con los ojos vendados, no fue la boca de Drew donde soltó su semilla…

Fin

Continuación de mi fic hecho a sugerencia y petición del publico, ojala les guste, dejen reviews, y se animen a revisar mis otros trabajos así como recomendárselos a sus amistades, si tienen alguna pareja en mente háganmelo saber por MP y yo meditaré si me animo a hacerla o no, Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


End file.
